1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotisserie attachable skewers and more particularly pertains to a new rotisserie attachable skewer assembly for allowing a user to attach skewers to a rotisserie for barbequing food items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rotisserie attachable skewers is known in the prior art. More specifically, rotisserie attachable skewers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,555; U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,639; U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,832; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,766; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 336,593.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new rotisserie attachable skewer assembly. The prior art includes rotisseries having motors and shafts upon which the food items are placed and also having support prongs being mounted upon the shafts.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new rotisserie attachable skewer assembly which has many of the advantages of the rotisserie attachable skewers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rotisserie attachable skewer assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art rotisserie attachable skewers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a rotisserie including a shaft; and also includes a mounting bracket being fastened with a fastener to the shaft and including a hub member and a plurality of radial-extending arms being attached to the hub member; and further includes a plurality of skewers being detachably attached to the radial-extending arms. None of the prior art includes skewers detachably mounted to a rotisserie.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the rotisserie attachable skewer assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new rotisserie attachable skewer assembly which has many of the advantages of the rotisserie attachable skewers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new rotisserie attachable skewer assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art rotisserie attachable skewers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rotisserie attachable skewer assembly for allowing a user to attach skewers to a rotisserie for barbequing food items.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new rotisserie attachable skewer assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new rotisserie attachable skewer assembly that saves the user considerable amount of time in barbequing multiple food items concurrently.